Catnip
by Fate4Destiny
Summary: What happens when Tsukasa finally does get Ikuto to become affected by catnip? Pure lemon.


**Warning: Yaoi, lemon, drug use?, underage sex, cat cruelty?**

**Pairing: Tsukasa x Ikuto**

**Summary: what happens when Tsukasa finally does get Ikuto to become affected by catnip?**

**A/N: I absolutely love this pair. It's the only one in Shugo Chara that I enjoy. The chairman is so beautiful in the manga... Ugly in the anime though...**

\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/\\\/

It didn't take a genius for Ikuto to realize Tsukasa had a fetish for him. In fact, it was game. When he was fifteen he found himself naked in the chairman's office, being licked head to toe as if he wasn't the cat, but instead Tsukasa was. He taunted Tsukasa outdoors in return and made out with him in the alleyways behind the schools. If Tsukasa wanted so much to be like a cat, Ikuto would show him and make him give up. To give up all their twisted yet pleasurable play.

And Tsukasa tried just as hard to make the youth beg for him. There were no spoken rules, and they could go months, up to a year so far, without laying a single touch on the other. After all, Tsukasa could find women at bars and whatnot, and Ikuto simply had to go to a few high school parties to get the same results.

But there was still an undying link between the two.

~XxX~

Ikuto locked the door to the bathroom and panted slightly, his hands gripping the counter next to the sink. What was happening? Suddenly he couldn't focus in class, his head started to spin, and he felt like he was on fire.

He gasped and his knees buckled, causing him to almost fall down. He hissed and twitched as he tried to control the heat which now travelled below his pants. He debated the option of getting rid of the problem himself, then remembered that Tsukasa was visiting the school. And he knew it was somehow that man's fault.

~XxX~

Tsukasa ran the catnip over Yuri who rolled his eyes in pleasure and gave a mew. Tsukasa had the nyan chara acting high, and it was quite a perverted chara, wanting to get laid while under the influence of said catnip. Tsukasa merely smiled and hoped it would work out the way he wanted to.

He heard his door open and the slam closed. He saw Ikuto with sweat dripping down his face, a tent in his pants and panting for breath. Ikuto then tried to sound accusing but it left him in a husky pant.

"You're a sick old pervert."

Tsukasa didn't say a single word as the youth gave an incoherent moan, in sync with his chara. Tsukasa them cautiously ran the catnip over Yuri's chest. It seemed to duplicate the effect with Ikuto who ran his hand down his own chest to follow the sensation. Ikuto let his body slump to the ground, only able to feel heat and a teasing pleasure. Tsukasa pleasantly smiled.

Standing up, the chairman slowly walked over to Ikuto. He began undoing the youth's shirt, causing Ikuto to give a deep purr. He let his thin fingers trail down the chest, feeling it fall and rise again quickly in a routine.

Tsukasa slowly laid Ikuto on the ground then spread him out, crawling over the boy. Tsukasa pulled the shirt off Ikuto's upper body so he was laying shirtless on the cold tiled floor. The nyan dragged his hips across the ground in a weak effort to spread the cold temperature.

Tsukasa smiled at the ineffectiveness of the actions before hooking his fingers around Ikuto's belt. The blond slowly undid it then slipped the blue-haired's shoes off. He continued to slowly undress the teen until he saw every inch of the boy. Ikuto was covered by a sheer layer of sweat and hissed when the cold tiles touched the base of his erect member.

Tsukasa dipped his head lower, strands of his hair playfully tracing over Ikuto's neck. Tsukasa braced himself by placing his hands on the tiles beside Ikuto's head and lowered his mouth to the squirming youth. The moment Ikuto got skin contact he jerked his body upwards, making Tsukasa chuckle.

"Aren't we eager, my little black cat."

"J- just fuck me."

The nyan wheezed the words and Tsukasa smiled as his lips gave Ikuto's lower neck a passionate kiss. He nipped on the skin, feeling the other's hips smash into his at a frantic pace.

"N-now!"

Tsukasa tsked the youth's impatience and trailed his lips lower. He was going to let the youth suffer into full submission. Until Ikuto wouldn't think of leading their movements.

"Hmm, Mr. Tsukiyomi, you should be in class."

"Ugh,"

Ikuto tossed his head back as Tsukasa began swirling his tongue around the hard pink nipples. Tsukasa heard a pained moan and he very softly let his fingers graze on the raw flesh pressing into his stomach. Ikuto whimpered and tossed his head to the side, having no more ways to beg for it.

Tsukasa lifted his mouth with a trail of saliva, feeling himself harden at the sight of the youth beginning to be more submissive. His now cold fingers went downwards, drawing circles over the young tone chest before rubbing right around of the red flesh.

Ikuto lifted his hands and dug into Tsukasa's shoulders, almost ripping the older man's shirt. He could hardly see straight and began blindly undressing the older man. He worked first on the other's belt, tugging it off as he felt a delicate hand grip his upper thigh. He moaned in impatience and felt his nails scratch the older man as his hands stumbled in their hurry.

Tsukasa lowered his head and caught a finger in his mouth. He gave a teasing flick of his tongue and let his mouth caress the youth's wrist. They were so different. Ikuto wanted- demanded, instant pleasure. Tsukasa would rather lounge about in more teasing ways. But both fit together much better. Tsukasa always had to be in charge, and Ikuto would become the submissive partner if he had to. He only had his eyes on one thing. His own pleasure, which made Tsukasa come second if not never. Which was why Tsukasa was so serious about letting the youth hold off his release, to learn what it was like.

Tsukasa slowly pulled Ikuto's hands away and began to undo his own pants. Once they were unbuttoned he let Ikuto tug them down to his knees. He gave a small shiver as the cool air hit his pulsing member and he put his fingers in front of Ikuto's mouth. The boy eagerly took them, sucking on them quickly, saliva dripping off each one. Tsukasa slowly grabbed Ikuto's hip with one hand and kept the boy anchored on the ground, his leg going over Ikuto's to continue to keep him down.

He then slowly traced a circle around the boy's tip, feeling precum drip out. The sight of the glistening liquid trailing down the engorged flesh made Tsukasa lick his lips. He grabbed the flesh in a tight grip, making Ikuto moan out loud. Tsukasa slipped a long finger inside, slowly dragging in and out of the tight hole. Ikuto was tense from want and Tsukasa softly kissed his temple.

"Calm down, my black little kitty. No more teasing now."

Ikuto let his legs relax and go limp on the ground. He felt Tsukasa slipped another finger in, criss-crossing them. Ikuto hissed as Tsukasa made a seed of pain form in his stomach.

Tsukasa softly breathed on Ikuto's flushed and burning hot face before leading his member to touch the tip against Ikuto's. The youth took in a deep breath and tried to calm himself. He felt so weak already, he just wanted it all to end.

Tsukasa slowly entered him, stretching Ikuto out. Ikuto let another hiss leave his lips but moaned at the Tsukasa's tip hit sensitive flesh. Tsukasa pulled himself out then went back in, never fully leaving the nyan.

Ikuto arched off the ground, and Tsukasa began to pound him into the ground. Ikuto slowly lifted a leg and hooked it over Tsukasa's shoulder, wanting a new angle to get the prolonged sensations over with. Tears built up in his eyes and he suddenly felt Tsukasa hit that special spot, making his eyes widen and the tears slip down his cheeks. He gave an incoherent mumble and Tsukasa gave a soft groan as he continued in that specific angle.

Ikuto rubbed the base of Tsukasa's member but his fingers quickly stopped. They locked in place and a deep shiver ran through his spine. Gasps left his mouth as the feeling in his stomach unfolded. Tsukasa hit him once more and he screamed at the top of his lungs, sweat flying from his face onto Tsukasa's.

His milky white substance went across his elder's stomach.

He let his body fall completely dull and unmoving as he felt Tsukasa ride off his own orgasm. The older man was much quieter, burying his head into the smaller body's shoulder and moaning into it. He then pulled his limp member out, the substance still dripping from it.

He didn't say anything as the youth fell dead asleep on the ground, the thin body covered in substances from both males.

Tsukasa let out a groan as he stood up, his body still coming off a high. He quietly took a cloth and wet it. He then wiped the younger boy off. Ikuto twitched as the cool water soothed his body temperature. By the time Tsukasa dressed him, his hands ran over every inch of that sleeping body. With a satisfied smile he picked up Ikuto and let him sleep on his lap. Ikuto sleepily nuzzled into the elder much like a kitten. When he purred in his sleep Tsukasa wrapped his jacket around the youth and softly kissed his lips one last time.

"Sweet dreams, my black kitten."


End file.
